


That Has Been Used Up In Your Sin

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Haru has a very specific fetish for being orally dominated by her friends and having them pee on her. There was a time when that sounded weird to the other Phantom Thieves, but by now they've found themselves all too happy to indulge in her perversions and give her exactly what she wants. Anonymous commission.





	That Has Been Used Up In Your Sin

"I'm thirsty," Haru sighed, leaning her head back as she relaxed herself against the couch. There was a time where Haru's dirty secret was a source of confusion for her friends, a time when they looked at her as a girl too innocent and too sweet for her own good, a girl who surely had no sexual interests even approaching anything that out there. But a night of sake-driven confessions had brought the group their second biggest surprise of knowing each other: Haru really liked oral submission and being peed on. The biggest surprise? Everyone rather liked peeing on her.

All it took was sweet Haru saying those two words for everyone's attention to focus in on her, excitement bubbling up as the pleasure caught them. Haru continued, "Does anyone have anything to drink?" But they were in her home, and Haru had all manner of anything she wanted at her disposal. It wasn't about having a cold glass of water, it was about drinking from her friends, a process that involved more than them relieving themselves. Haru had initially framed her desires around offering oral to anyone who peed on her, and it had quickly become a situation where they were happy just to give her what she wanted, but they weren't about to complain about something extra.

Makoto was nearest to Haru, reaching out and taking charge. "We would be happy to," she said, speaking for everyone as she tugged her skirt up and guided Haru down to her knees in front of her. Haru smiled brightly as she went, Makoto's panties getting done away with and her skirt hiked up to her hips so everyone could see her pussy on display, as Haru inched closer to this excitement and got to work at servicing her friend. Burying her face between Makoto's legs and happily getting to work at eating her out, eyes widening with excitement as she embraced this chance, diving in and happily taking on whatever followed.

Wrapping her legs around Haru's head to keep her in place and enjoy herself, Makoto let out eager moans of approval and encouragement, biting her lip as she gave herself up to the idea of this casual little something. It was insane, and the idea of peeing on someone hit straight-laced Makoto the hardest of everyone, but with Haru's tongue licking away at her pussy without shame, nose rubbing up against her neatly trimmed brown pubes and going all out on indulging in her, there wasn't a damn thing that could save Makoto now from giving in to all of this, a writhing mess moaning about in desperate glee.

"You're so good at this," Makoto moaned, rocking up and down as she settled comfortably into place, giving up everything to this mess of pleasure, fingers tightening in Haru's hair as she writhed on, taking the incredible tongue work in stride as she drew closer and closer with each throbbing second to utter surrender. When she came, it was bold, it was loud, a shameless expression of everything Makoto usually tried to contain, as she just accepted the excitement of giving herself to the careless, senseless thrills of not caring about anything but giving in.

Haru ate Makoto out through the whole of her orgasm, then drew back, moaning happily as she stared up at Makoto, mouth slowly opening in delight. This was the crazy part for Makoto, as she looked at the earnest, aching gaze of eyes begging for her indulgence, and with a firm acceptance, Makoto relaxed herself and began to piss all over Haru's pretty face. The salty stream spilled forward, and Haru let out eager moans, tongue hanging out to catch some stray droplets, but Makoto wasn't really good at aiming like the boys were, just kind of spewing her piss and letting Haru position her head to catch it, which generally she just kind of didn't, taking it onto her face in stride.

Ann came up behind Haru and guided the girl down to the floor. The blonde had already stripped bottomless, free now to sit herself down onto Haru's face as she settled down firmly, applying her weight and confidently settling down, her shaven pussy completely clear and ready for Haru to indulge in. But Ann was much more aggressive in what she did, grinding back and forth against Haru's face, making a bit of a show. "Jealous, boys?" she asked, getting flirty about it as she rode steadily, knowing how Ren, Ryuji, and Yusuke were looking at her, savouring that excitement. Of course they were jealous, watching as Ann so readily rode Haru's face and had her fun with a tongue buried up inside of her.

The oral submissiveness that Haru showed was all part of the fun for her. Ann knew it, sitting on her face and riding hard, imposing a very dominant sense of control that made Haru ache with need, hands running along her body. Her top was already wet from Makoto's piss trailing down her face, and she savoured that excitement and the chance to indulge in more, refusing to slow herself down now in the steady and wanton hungers that awaited her. She kept licking and indulging well through Ann's noisy peak, before the model settled down comfortably atop her face a moment, lifting up gingerly and drawing it out.

An made a show of how she went, slowly angling herself while Haru lay on the floor, mouth happily open for the bitter stream to begin splashing into her mouth. Ann was always very targeted in that regard, loving it best when her piss landed directly into Haru's mouth, a noisy affair that had the golden liquid rising up toward Haru's lips, white bubbles at the top from the motion. Ann most directly treated Haru's mouth like a toilet, and the happy brunette took it all in stride, waiting for the drops to peter out before she closed her mouth and finally swallowed down every salty drop, savouring the taste as it all went on clean and clear.

The relieved sigh that Haru let out as she took a breath made everyone shudder a bit. She rose up with a big, bright smile on her face and looked over to Futaba, happy to see her waiting reclined back in a seat, kicking her shorts off and spreading her legs wide, her untamed orange bush calling to Haru. "You know how I like it," Futaba said, very smug and indulgent, but Haru did know how she liked it. Makoto and Ann liked to impose themselves upon her, but Futaba took a different approach.

Haru dove in for the unkempt pussy hungrily, getting right to work devouring her hole with an intensity and hunger all her own, driven by something reckless and hungry. There was something exciting about the way to take on a different approach, emphasizing the very enthusiastic facet of Haru's role here. She had become a submissive oral toy for her friends to an excessive degree, and she didn't really shy away from taking it on, owning up to this mess and embracing something growing fiercer and hotter as she let the pleasure wind up, as she let herself give up to the way she devoured Futaba, hungry and relentless. She loved her role here, and she loved the way Futaba held her legs up by the ankles and offered herself to Haru's desperate mouth.

Right up until she came, loudest of all. Sometimes she even called Haru a slut in the heat of the moment. It was all very welcome and exciting for Haru, as she worked through the orgasm, knowing to stop when Futaba grabbed her by the hair and tugged her back. Futaba always got more than a little carried away in how she relieved herself on Haru, tensing her muscles a bit to apply more pressure so she peed harder on Haru, making the stream harsher, splattering louder against her. But Haru took it all in stride, moaning in delirious bliss as she accepted the rougher and more depraved way that Futaba relieved herself, mouth open to catch whatever she could of the frothy spray in her mouth, even as most of it instead ran down her body and onto her clothes.

When it was over, Haru's sweater was drenched, clinging to the outline of her breasts as she looked dizzily over to the boys. "That's half of you done, but I'm still thirsty. You three have more for me to drink too, don't you?" Her smile widened. The girls were the longest part of the whole process, but also in some ways the gentlest, and she now had a whole lot more to contend with as Ryuji, Yusuke, and Ren were right up to their feet, fishing out their cocks and crowding around the already piss-drenched princess to keep up the love and the pressure.

The girls got eaten out one at a time, but the boys? Oh, they took her all together. They formed a semi-circle around her, their aching cocks standing at attention, and Haru was more than happy to oblige, advancing upon them with her hands grasping Ryuji and Yusuke's dicks while she took Ren's right into her mouth. Of course her position as oral toy for the Phantom Thieves included as much cocksucking as pussy eating, she just had an efficient sense of how to get a lot of it into a narrow frame of time, getting to work at treating all three of them to their fun at the same time.

It was a bit of an ordeal, as Haru sucked Ren's cock deep into her mouth and got right to work at giving him what she could, moaning around his shaft while she jerked the other two off, only to very abruptly switch over to suck Ryuji's cock into her mouth instead. She swapped her hand onto Ren's dick with impeccable fluidity, leaving both men groaning at the switch over as she showed him that same love and attention, only to slurp down Yusuke's cock instead seconds later.

"You're so good at this, Haru," Ren groaned, loving even the handjob she gave him. The saliva left on his cock made the feeling of her hand stroking along his shaft incredible, and she was always sloppy and reckless with her motions, making for something even more exciting.

Yusuke was much more florid in his appreciation. "Indeed, there is a true artistry to how you work, and it is remarkable to see. Thank you for sharing these gifts with us."

"Yeah, you're the best at sucking dick," Ryuji said, taking the opposite approach in how he complimented Haru.

But they were all enriching her mood, all delighting her with their approval and praise. She loved her friends so much, loved the bond they shared and the fact that she could be open about her desires and her intentions. Nobody shunned her for her kinks, and she had dragged them down into it instead, savouring their love almost as much as their big cocks. She slowed down the rate of switching between dicks, but only so that she could actually get the cocks into her throat, choking them down in turn and loving the chance to indulge harder, hotter, flaunting her ability to handle them and their formidable shafts, even three at a time. Haru was so proud of herself for everything she could do here, for the ways she worked on stronger and firmer.

Sloppy, rough oral wasn't even something the boys imposed upon Haru. It was all her, all the needy thrill of her fucking her face down onto these big dicks and letting the throbbing haze of her utter submission speak for itself. she was helpless now, a desperate wreck throwing everything away and embracing her shuddering hungers without a care. This was pleasure only growing fiercer and firmer by the second, and she felt dizzily trying to deal with it all, but she loved it too much to care, catching breaths between switches around, her deft hands keeping up the pace readily.

When the boys came, Ryuji was inside of Haru's mouth and she was happy to take this mess on. Ren and Yusuke came all over her face, while Ryuji filled her mouth up with cum. Haru didn't swallow it all, letting it drip out the corners of her mouth knowing she was about to be even messier in a hot second, and she didn't want to get too deep into anything crazy first. With her head rolling back, Haru moaned, "And now that I've given you what you want, can you give me what I need?"

Three big, aching dicks throbbed in Haru's face, and the adorably sweet heiress's plea for them to piss on her was the most bizarrely potent way to keep them hard that they could have ever imagined. The boys let go, three more hot, salty streams spewing forward, and Haru let out a gasp of excitement as the boys relieved themselves on her. Her mouth opened wide as they held their dicks in hand, aiming sometimes for her mouth, sometimes for her face, trying to get a good mix of both as they knew that was how she liked it. The piss ran down her face and onto her clothes, making them better as she fondled herself, but they also let their tastes mingle in her mouth. She was almost gargling it as she took it all down, before gulping huge mouthfuls of waste with a downright indecent vigor, a gleeful surrender that kept the boys pushing out every drop they could get.

Haru took her golden shower in stride as she tugged down her panties, rubbing at her pussy in the final goings, having mostly ignored herself but finally reaching the mess of excitement that she needed. When she had three boys peeing on her, Haru didn't need much to blow, and she happily came, bucking and howling as she gargled down more piss, and as her hips rocked, she let go of herself too. Haru peed herself right there in front of everyone, the most sensible possibly way to wrap up her vulgar indulgence, and nobody was there to judge her at all for it as she did so.

The streams petered off, and as Haru knelt there drenched in the pee of her closest friends, she saw only smiles. No judgment, no shame, no harshness. It was truly the most bizarre freedom, the most insane thing to enjoy in life, but knowing she could show off her deepest secrets and that her friends were this supportive made for something that Haru was always going to savour.

And as long as she remained the oral toy and urinal of the Phantom Thieves, her friends were going to savour it too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
